


Weekly Chess

by Gaynessontopoficecream



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First time writing, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, ha very sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynessontopoficecream/pseuds/Gaynessontopoficecream
Summary: Kindness was not always the easiest thing to come to Spock.





	Weekly Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Um... this is my first time writing a fic so please be gentle. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kindness was not always the easiest thing to come to Spock.

Being a Vulcan didn’t help either. Repressing emotions was very tiring but a necessity if you wanted to follow the Surak way of life. Maybe normal if he was around his own kind, but confusing for other life forms.

Such as humans.

His misleading curt personality usually led to only a few humans to interact with him on board the Enterprise. And he could only probably count them on one hand.

But Jim Kirk had to be the most understanding out of all of them. 

Nyota was always there for him and Leonard could always amuse him with a friendly banter, but it was always Jim that understood his quirks or small smiles. It was always Jim that knew when he needed space or wanted company. It was always Jim that beat him at chess every Friday( at 20:00 hours.) And he enjoyed every minute with this enigma of a human male. 

It was until shore leave that he realized that maybe all of Jim’s behavior wasn’t genuine, but maybe out of boredom.

The shore leave this year was at a planet called Risa. Known for its lavish tourist sites and exceptional “recreational” activities that newcomers could enjoy.

Spock decided to stay on the ship this shore leave, like every shore leave. 

He was easily meditating in his room when he realized that the time had passed him by. Checking in on his mental clock it was a quarter to 8. Him and Jim’s usual chess time.

They usually set up in Spock’s room so he changed out of his meditation robes and started to set up the chess board. Checking his mental clock again he saw it was about five minutes after their set time. 

Jim has ran late before, he was probably just enjoying the festivities on Risa and was heading this way. So he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until he couldn’t stand to realize that Jim probably forgot. Probably forgot about their weekly chess games that’s been going on for about two years after Khan. Probably forgot about...Spock. 

Pain bloomed in his heart and he tried not to cringe at his own heartache. It was common for humans to enjoy sexual intercourse after being trapped on a ship without an outlet other than your own hand. 

Spock should acknowledge this and move on. 

Deciding his feelings should be kept a secret was a decision Spock had made a long time ago. Jim was known for his sexual prowess with all genders and a Spock was not one of them. Even though Jim has admitted Spock’s ears were “cute”, this was the only compliment Jim has given him.

His daily choice of haircut probably didn’t help his chances either. 

Realizing that he was dwelling on things that could probably only happen in an elaborate piece of writing, Spock decided that it was time to turn in. 

Barely before he could lay his head on the pillow he heard a loud thump through the next room.

The room adjoining was Jim’s.

Spock waited two seconds before he heard a high pitched moan. And another hard thump. 

And another. 

Until the thumps became an even amount to a drum beat. 

A very loud and moaning drum beat. 

Heat came to Spock’s face once he realized that Jim had a partner to share his hunger of lust with.

Swirling emotions of violent pining pierced his heart at his side.

Jim and Spock’s weekly chess games were probably just another thing to do among the other limited things on the enterprise. Just another form an entertainment.

Playing against Spock was just a disadvantage Jim had to face to get a challenging match. 

Spock forced his eyes to close and slowly drifted to the knowledge that shore leave only last three days.

Three days of no Jim.


End file.
